


Unchained/Shackled

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Resigned Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-04
Updated: 2005-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_World_(Tarot_card)">'World' card of the Tarot Major Arcana</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unchained/Shackled

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the ['World' card of the Tarot Major Arcana](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_World_\(Tarot_card\)).

_Unchained (The World)_

 

It was difficult, being free. For a time Farfarello tried to chain himself again, to old habits and old friends. That was simpler. Schwarz had always taken care of him, he knew how to act around them. When he found Sally he was wary, not wanting to change. Fighting to keep her alive was all right, it was what came after he didn't understand.

When the others said he was in love, he stared at them dumb-founded. When Nagi was, for once in his blighted little life, _polite_ , he understood at last.

They had succeeded in making the world anew.  


 

 

_Shackled (The World, reversed)_

 

First Farfarello, then Nagi. Schwarz had shrunk back to its original configuration and neither Crawford nor Schuldig thought they liked it. Everything was suddenly too claustrophobic with no one else to deflect their attention. Crawford found himself looking for Farfarello when he needed a fighter, Schuldig found himself turning to force some joke on Nagi.

"You don't want to split Schwarz up totally, do you?" Schuldig asked.  
  
Crawford looked unhappy, said nothing. Schuldig looked at him in pain, then leaned forward and kissed him. After a moment, Crawford kissed back.

They were both relieved to invent a reason to stay.


End file.
